Home in Mirkwood
by Promised Chance
Summary: Lunari is smitten with Prince Legolas, and is invited to accompany him to Rivendell. A friendly reunion becomes something more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Disclaimer: Okay, so this is my first (and I think only) Mary Sue fic, so if that's not to your liking, I'd recommend going elsewhere. Otherwise, I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything affiliated with it, otherwise I'd be a very, very rich person. Also, I should note that I took some liberties with the elvish, since I'm not so much a Tolkien fanatic to learn any kind of elvish whatsoever. So, those of you that are left after that… We shall begin!

Home in Mirkwood

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Luna walked slowly through the forests of Mirkwood. She had eventually walked so far that she could see lost people wandering in the forest's edges. She peered around some trees, and found that the people were Prince Legolas' honor guard. He rode in front of three guards on a white stallion, presumably from Arwen and Aragorn, for the people of Mirkwood bred brown horses to blend in with the trees.

Legolas said a word in Quenya to dispel an enchantment placed on the forest, and rode in. That was when he first saw her.

Luna was considered beautiful even by elven standards, but she was never one to notice. Many other elves didn't notice, either, but this elf did. He never recalled seeing her before, but she couldn't be more than five hundred. He thought he remembered that elf girls were schooled alongside the elf boys, but that memory was more than two thousand years old. Now the girls were probably schooled with their mother and not allowed to leave the house and surrounding property until they were at least this girl's age.

Luna noticed that Legolas could see her, then ran up to him and knelt before him. "My lord," she said shyly. "You have returned from your journey safely, I see."

"Yes. Does a maid like you have a name?"

"I am called Lunari. Most people call me Luna."

"It's an exquisite name."

"Thank you. I have always liked it."

"It is in the Sindarin tongue. Not many people know it nowadays. I learned it on my journeys."

"It must be fascinating! Constantly traveling to new places, fighting orcs..." Luna sighed. "I wish I could go. It would be much more interesting than just staying at home..."

"Yes. Very interesting and very dangerous. Not a journey for a young elf like you, Luna."

"My brother taught me hand to hand combat and everything to do with knives and bows! I have the best aim in the village for over a century and a half!"

"I didn't mean that I wouldn't take you if I did go, I said that it was just dangerous. Actually, I was thinking of traveling a little later this season, if you wanted to go," Legolas commented.

"Yes! I would love to-er, I would be honored to accompany you, my lord."

Legolas smiled. "Enough with the 'my lord', Luna. I believe we are on first-name terms, now?"

"I-I guess...Legolas..."

"It's getting late. Come, I'll take you to your dwelling."

Luna swung up onto the back of his horse. "It is not far from here, just to the east."

They rode for a few minutes in silence, then came to a small house built into the trunk of a large tree. Legolas dismissed his guard. "Luna? It was nice meeting you," he called to her.

"Thank you for your company, my-er, Legolas," Luna called back. "Goodbye!

Legolas bent his head. "Lieas ilonna," he whispered in a long-forgotten tongue. "My beloved."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Planning

Legolas woke with the dawn the next morning and took a walk among the trees he hadn't seen for a very long time, or so it seemed. He paid no attention to where his feet were carrying him, and he soon found himself in front of Lunari's dwelling. Stubs of near-spent candles dimly lit the interior.

"You remembered where I live...?" asked a hesitant voice behind him.

"Lunari! You startled me. Of course I remembered where you live. I was here last night."

"Luna?" came another voice. "Who are you talking to when you have chores?" Luna's mother glanced out of the dwelling and noticed Legolas. She knelt before him. "My lord, what brings your honored presence to our humble home? Pray, come in and sit down." She rose and gestured to the door.

"Nay, lady, I will not stay long. I only request your consent on some things." Legolas led the woman out of hearing range from Luna and began a hushed conversation.

Luna crept forward to hear their voices.

"My lord! I cannot believe this..."

"Please, madam. I have considered this..."

The voices faded, the conversation ended. Luna's mother came back looking quite pleased. Legolas looked as if the moon and stars had been given to him, joyful as a child. He fairly ran over to Luna.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I spoke to your mother. She declared you independent of her. You can do things without asking her."

"Oh! Wow. It depends on when you go, I guess..."

"I was planning to go in two days, if that works."

"Two days..." Luna mused. "That's enough time to make a dwelling...Certainly, I would love to go!"

Legolas' eyes shone with a smile. "Excellent! I shall see you in two days, then."

Luna grinned. "Yes, Legolas. I look forward to it!"

Over the next two days, Luna built her dwelling. Legolas on the first day had trailed her to the site she had chosen, then watched her build from the trees.

On the dawn of the third day, Luna awoke and packed the few belongings she had that were meant for traveling into saddlebags, then took one of her mother's horses and rode to Legolas' palace. She found him just outside the walls, saddling his horse. Dismounting, she padded softly behind him and started to gently tug his long blonde hair.

"What! Oh, good morning, Luna. How do you always manage to startle me in the mornings?" he asked ruefully.

"How did you manage to not get killed on that last journey if you didn't notice me?"

"I never had to put up with sneaky elf maids!"

"Right..." Luna rolled her eyes. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, excepting one thing. We don't know where we're going!"

"Well," Luna began. "I was thinking that we could go to the Shire and visit Frodo, and maybe to Rivendell?"

"That's fine with me. I've been wanting to visit Frodo anyway."

Luna was on her horse as soon as she suggested where to go. "Well, hurry up then! I want to get going sometime this century!"

Legolas swung up on his horse. "Elves these days," he said jokingly. "Rush, rush, rush is all they think about."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beginning

The morning mist had already burned off, making for a light-hearted start to their journey. Luna and Legolas rode side by side, talking, laughing, and playing. They meandered eastward on the Road of Mirkwood, pausing occasionally to stretch cramped legs or eat a small meal. The sun was low on the western horizon when they arrived on the foothills of the Misty Mountains.

"See that?" Legolas pointed to some lights in a valley. "That's Rivendell. I wonder why all of the lights are on, because they usually aren't on at night except for a celebration..."

Luna snickered. "Scaring you must have addled you wits! Four months ago tonight was Aragorn and Arwen's wedding."

Legolas had a horrified look on his face, then smoothed it out in a smile.

"You forgot, didn't you," said Luna. "So you don't have a four-month gift. No matter, I can make one."

Luna started to pick grass and flowers, then started weaving them together. In a few minutes, she had a small piece of tightly woven cloth.

"My mother taught me this while she drilled the month-gift into my head. 'Four-month gift is a handmade blanket large enough for the husband and wife to sleep under.'"

All the while, she was plucking flowers and grass and weaving them together. "By the way," she started, "How tall are they?"

"Hmm. Aragorn is somewhat taller than I am, and I believe that Arwen is a handspan or so shorter than I."

Luna knelt down beside him. She started putting her hands out, one on top of the other.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked.

"Measuring you. I need to know how tall you are to find how tall they are!" She had reached his stomach. "21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26..." she counted. "27!"

Legolas put his own hand over hers. "And a half," he added.

Luna nodded. "And a half. So Arwen is 26 and a half handspans tall, and Aragorn is about… Thirty handspans tall. Right?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, that sounds about right."

Luna had gone back to making the blanket, muttering various measurements and occasionally taking measurements from Legolas. By late afternoon, she had finished a large portion of the blanket. She stretched and looked up. "Anything to eat?" she asked.

Legolas dug through the saddlebags. He held up some leaf-wrapped packages. "Only lembas and water."

"Didn't you pack more food than that?"

"Not in your haste to leave!"

"Maybe we can get more real food in Rivendell, but I guess this'll do for tonight We'll get there tomorrow, right?"

"Sometime around midday, I'm guessing."

Luna unwrapped one of the lembas packages and bit into it. "I like this, but if I ate it from home to Rivendell to the Shire to home, I would be heartily sick of it if we didn't acquire more food."

"That and we'd be out of food," Legolas added.

"And didn't you do that when you traveled with Aragorn, and Gimli?"

"Yes, I suppose I did… Though by then, we had almost run out of lembas, as well."

Luna had broken her piece in half and handed half to him. He nodded his thanks and ate it. He dug through the saddlebags once again, this time looking for his bedroll. He held up a blanket. "Is this yours or mine?" he asked.

Luna was also digging through the other saddlebags. "I don't know. I can't find mine. That one's probably yours. I don't think I'll need a bedroll tonight, anyway." In the fading light, Luna saw Legolas open his mouth as if to protest her decision. "If you really want me to sleep on a bedroll tonight, then we'll share yours. No, don't give it to me! We'll share."

Luna set the saddlebags aside and began to clear out a place for a fire.

"Luna?" Legolas asked. "What happened to your father?"

"I never really knew him. Only what my mother told me."

"Will you tell me?"

"I guess so. If you really want to know…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Storytelling

Legolas gathered wood and made a fire for light and heat, then he and Luna sat side by side on his bedroll. Luna began her story.

"It takes place 3,060 years ago on a battlefield. A young elf girl is making rounds among the wounded from the Last Alliance: elves and men uniting to fight Sauron. She sees a young and handsome male elf, looking close to her own age.

"'How are you faring this morn, soldier?' she asks.

"'Better than yesterday, thanks to your care, milady,' he replies. 'Pray tell, what is your name?'

"'Keylanna, soldier. What is yours?'

"'Elannon. 'Tis supposed to bring luck. I does bring luck, I guess. Ill luck!'

"'How?'

"'I didn't take an orc's arrow, as would be a noble way to die, but I fell into a human trap!'

"'You will not die from these wounds, proud Elannon,' Keylanna whispers.

"'Well, what will I die from? A goblin sword?'

"Keylanna doesn't seem to notice him anymore. 'I will be with child in a hand's worth of days or less. Four days after that, you will die.' Her eyes had glazed over. 'You will die from heart pains after a sword thrust to the heart.' She shakes her head, as if to rid the foresight, then grins. 'You do have an ill-luck name. None of the other deaths I predicted were quite so...painful.'

"Elannon appears to think a moment, then asks, 'Do you know whose heir the child will be?'

"'Nay, soldier. That I know not, but will know quickly. I must check on the others now.'

"Elannon lays on the bed thinking, a pastime he had rarely done in the war. That elf...she looked vaguely familiar. From Rivendell, possibly? Or Lothlorien? No. That can't be it. Mirkwood, yes, Mirkwood! That was where he had seen her last, only a few years before this war started.

"'My soon-to-be lady wife.' He sighs happily and thinks of this prospect. How to propose, possibly wed in nine days or less. No. Not marriage. If he is gone soon, it wouldn't be worth his or Keylanna's time to get married.

"He could find out if she loved him and if she was willing for him to get child on her. Yes, that was the way!

"Keylanna was on the other side of the area now, but she was quickly making her way over to him.

"'Keylanna!' he shouts. She comes running.

"'Yes? Is there something I can get you?'

"'Nay. Do you remember me from somewhere other than here?'

"Keylanna thinks for a moment. 'Yes. I recall knowing someone called Elannon when I was young.'

"'Then I was right in my thinking. I remember you from Mirkwood.'

"'Yes. Many of my schoolmates said that you were enamoured of me.'

"'I was then, and I still am now.'

"'You may have gotten more...mature since then, but your approach hasn't changed. You want to father my child, don't you?'

"Elannon looked down, somewhat ashamed. 'Yes, my lady. I am sorry.'

"'I have wanted you, also, for the longest time. Come tonight to my tent. I have planned this...'

"And so," Luna continued, "My mother was pregnant with me, and my father died four days later."

"How?" Legolas asked.

"He grieved for not being able to marry my mother. He was heartbroken, and took his sword to his stomach to end the grief."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I never knew him." Despite the conviction in her voice, she began to sob.

Legolas, not knowing quite what to say, laid her head on his shoulder and stroked her hair.

"N-no oth-other m-m-male el-elf has l-lov-ved m-me..." she sobbed in a choked voice.

"There is one," Legolas said softly. "There is one." She lifted her head up and looked at him with teary eyes. Legolas wiped away a tear trickling down her cheek. "Me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rivendell

That night, they had fallen asleep in each other's embrace. Early in the morning, Luna had started awake at a noise, but laid her head back down and went to sleep. It was mid-morning when they awoke.

The sun was shining brightly when Legolas awoke. "Luna, wake up, we were supposed to be there by now!"

Luna woke up with a start. She found her saddlebags and the blanket and began adding on to it, fingers moving swift and sure. Good thing I'm almost finished, she thought. She quickly gathered more grass, wove it, then knotted it.

"You owe me one!" she said triumphantly to Legolas. "I just saved your hide." Luna held up the blanket. "Do you think they'll like it?" she asked.

"They'll love it! I guess I do owe you one, but does it have to be a blanket?"

"No, just something you think I'll like."

They both swung up onto their horses and started cantering toward Rivendell. "At this rate, we'll be there in late afternoon!" Legolas said to Luna.

"Great! At least we won't be too late, I think."

They rode fairly fast and made good time. They got to Rivendell in time for the midday meal.

"Tend to your horses, my lady, my lord?" asked a stableboy as they arrived.

"Please. Where is my Lord Aragorn and my Lady Arwen?" Legolas asked.

"They are just inside. They have been expecting your arrival."

Luna grabbed the blanket from the saddlebags. She and Legolas each held one side of it, walked inside, and presented it to Arwen and Aragorn.

"Aragorn," Legolas said. "It makes my heart soar to see you so happy."

"You look less melancholy, also, Legolas. Who have you found since our... journey?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas pulled him aside. "I should very much like to wed her, Aragorn. I just fear she won't have me."

"I have seen her only a few minutes, if that. My friend, she is smitten with you. She will not say no."

"Thank you for your council. You have eased a great burden on my heart."

Meanwhile, Arwen was speaking with Luna.

"My lady, I love him and I know he loves me. I just don't know what to do," Luna said. "Give me your council, my lady, please!"

"Just Arwen, please, Lunari. If you just wait for perhaps a day, possibly two, he will come around then. I am sure of it."

"I'm not sure if my mother will approve. A prince marrying commonfolk? It's unheard of!"

"She will, if she sees that it is a love match, and not one made for convenience."

Luna threw her arms around Arwen. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Legolas and Aragorn walked over to Luna and Arwen.

"How long do you think we should stay, Luna?" Legolas asked.

"A day, maybe two," Luna replied. "If that's all right with you of course." She looked at Aragorn and Arwen. They exchanged a knowing look and smiled.

"Of course it is," Arwen replied. "I'll show you to a room you can stay in."

She led them up a flight of nearby stairs and turned right. There was an open door leading to a room filled with light. There weren't any glass windows, there was only finely wrought metal intertwined with delicately formed tree branches.

"It's beautiful!" Luna breathed. "We'll be in paradise! It's wonderful!"

"We'll leave you here to unpack. Would you join us for dinner?" Aragorn asked. "When the sun is a handspan above the horizon."

Legolas nodded. "We would be honored."

Arwen and Aragorn smiled and left.

"How much time do we have?" Luna asked.

Legolas looked out of a west-facing window. "About an hour, maybe two."

"I don't have that much to unpack. I want to talk instead."

"I also wanted to talk with you. I have to say this. Luna, I love you." Legolas walked away from the window and sat on the bed. Luna sat next to him.

"You know," she said. "I love you too."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"That story you told me... Are you really that old? You don't look it," Legolas commented.

"No. I think my mother was somewhat confused when she told me. That's my brother's story."

"Where is your brother?"

"He died with the Rohirrim, in the Defeat of Sauron."

"I'm sorry..."

Another silence ensued.

"My brother loved me so much. I cried myself to sleep for weeks when he fought with the Rohirrim." Luna looked down, a curtain of hair over her face. She started to cry quietly. Legolas wrapped his arms around her. She nestled her head onto his shoulder.

They sat for a few minutes like that, she crying, he comforting. Finally, she stopped crying and looked up at him. "Legolas, do you really, truly love me?" she asked.

"Yes. I really, truly do," he answered.

"Good," Luna said and nuzzled his shoulder. "Because I do, too."

Meanwhile, Aragorn and Arwen were also talking.

"I'm glad he found little Lunari. He always seemed almost melancholy before," Arwen commented.

"It is also good that they love each other, and that it isn't one-sided," added Aragorn. "That is the worst kind."

"They must be careful. It might be frowned upon, young as she is."

"There can't be that much difference in age."

"Only about eight hundred years. 'Only' being a relative term, of course."

"Of course. We ought to get ready for supper, seeing how near the hour is."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Questions and a Party

Luna and Legolas had the same idea. Having nothing more formal to wear, they searched their saddlebags for something clean. Luna managed a dark green travel dress, and Legolas found a dark green tunic and leggings.

"Well, this is...awkward..." mumbled Luna.

"I won't look at you."

Luna cast a skeptical look his way.

"You have my word." Legolas turned away and pulled off his travel worn tunic.

Luna turned away from him and tried to unbutton a row of buttons down the back of her dress. She fumbled with the first one, then it came undone. Then another, and another. She turned around, surprised.

"You looked like you needed some help," Legolas said apologetically. "If you want, I'll stop..."

"No, it's all right. I don't understand why there has to be so many buttons, though..."

Legolas unbuttoned the rest of the buttons. Luna let the dress fall from her shoulders. She picked up the other dress.

"This one ties. Just as hard to put on, but easier to take off," she explained. She stepped into it and pushed her arms through the sleeves. "Could you tie the ends? They might be tangled in the other ribbons."

Legolas found the ribbon ends amongst the crisscrossed ribbon going down Luna's back, and he tied it in a bow.

"Thank you," she said. "I hope it wasn't any trouble...?"

"No, not at all. Now I have to finish getting dressed."

Luna turned around and looked at him. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"I'm just thankful that a tunic isn't as hard to put on as a dress," he said wryly. "Would you mind handing that to me?" He gestured to the tunic laying on the bed. She pulled it over his head. "Thank you SO very much," he said as he pushed his arms through. "We should hurry, or we'll be late."

They walked quickly out of the room. Legolas led Luna through a maze of rooms and hallways. They came into a formal dining room. It was empty of people, only a table and chairs.

"I thought they'd be here. I don't know of any other dining rooms." Legolas looked around the room and saw a small sheet of parchment on the table. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"'Meet us in the informal dining room, down the hall and on your left'," he read. "I had no idea we weren't the only guests."

Luna shrugged, and they walked out. "Do you know if it was them?" she asked.

"I did not recognize the hand, but I cannot tell Arwen's hand. Perhaps it was hers."

They kept walking down the hall, and they found a door with light seeping under the cracks. Merry laughter echoed out into the hallway.

Luna opened the door and walked nervously inside. Legolas followed. Aragorn noticed them and proclaimed, "They have come! Prince Legolas and Lady Lunari." He beckoned for them to speak with him, and they walked over.

"Aragorn, I had no idea... All these people!" Legolas exclaimed.

"My friend, you didn't think I would celebrate without everyone!"

Luna glanced around the room. There were several hobbits, men and dwarves, but Arwen, Legolas, and herself were the only elves. At least, the only ones she saw.

Legolas looked closer and saw two other elves nearby and bowed. "Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"I am glad to see you, Legolas. It seems that Galadriel's Mirror speaks true," Galadriel said.

"What of it, my lady?"

"I saw two joyous events in the stead of one, if you came."

"Ah," Legolas said thoughtfully, then walked back to Aragorn.

"Now may be a good time. Luna is talking with my wife," Aragorn whispered to Legolas.

Legolas looked around the room and saw a familiar looking green dress on a familiar looking elf. He walked over and waited until Arwen noticed him. She smiled. "I believe he would like to talk with you. I leave you." She bowed her head and walked back to Aragorn.

"I missed you. Where did you go?" Luna asked.

"I was just speaking with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"What were you going to say to me?"

Legolas pulled two chairs away from the table. Both of them sat. "I know it is quite sudden, abrupt if you will," he began. "Only a few weeks-"

Luna nodded. "Just tell me," she interrupted, and smiled reassuringly.

Legolas glanced about the room. It seemed as if every eye in the room was fixed on them and everyone seemed to hold their breath. He looked at Luna. "Will you marry me?" he asked softly.

"Of course I will," Luna said, then leapt up and embraced him fiercely.

"Congratulations, Legolas!" a shrill voice sounded in his ear. "Oh, and all of us hobbits forgive you for not greeting us," the hobbit added.

"Pippin! You weren't supposed to say anything!" whispered another voice coming from under the table.

"But Merry-"

Merry crawled out from under the table and started arguing with Pippin. By the time they had stopped, Luna was sitting on Legolas' lap. They were both watching the hobbits fight with great interest.

"Merry, look!" Pippin exclaimed. He ran over to Luna and bowed. "I'm Peregrin Took, but most folk, big and little, call me Pippin."

Merry joined him. "Meriadoc Brandybuck. Most people call me Merry, though."

"Sam! Oy, Sam! C'mere, Sam!" Pippin shouted.

"What is it this time, Pippin? Mister Legolas!" Sam stared wide-eyed at Legolas and Luna. "I thought she was Arwen's guest!"

"How goes life in the Shire, Sam?" Legolas asked.

"It's peaceful enough, me'n Rosie got a house near Mr. Frodo's, and everyone goes to Bree more now," Sam replied.

"Frodo's living in a house that would make Lobelia and Lotho jealous, even living in Bag End!" added Pippin.

Frodo walked up behind Pippin. "You mean, it would make Otho and Lobelia spin in their graves, and now Lotho wants is," he said.

Pippin turned around. "I wouldn't know! I haven't been back to the Shire recently!"

"She died when you were there, Pip. Remember the celebration?" Pippin looked like he remembered. "Legolas! It's good to see you! Would you introduce me to your fiancé?"

Luna smiled. "I am Luna. You must be Frodo, and Sam. I was looking forward to meeting you!" she exclaimed.

Merry and Pippin had edged away and were now making a beeline for Aragorn. "Aragorn, I suggest you announce something quick!" said Pippin excitedly. Merry proceeded to tell him about Legolas and Luna. "You'd best announce it soon. If they were left to their own devices, they wouldn't tell anyone."

Aragorn nodded in mock seriousness, then he strode grinning over to where Legolas and Luna were discussing something. Frodo and Sam had joined Merry and Pippin standing next to Aragorn.

"Lords and ladies!" The room became silent. "This night there are two occasions, instead of one. The first you know of, the second you may not." Murmurs broke the silence. Aragorn went on. "You know of Arwen and I. The second is of Prince Legolas and Lady Luna. They shall be wed tonight!" The room exploded in cheers. "With my blessing, they shall now be the prince and princess of Mirkwood, Legolas and Luna!" Aragorn shouted over the din. More cheering erupted.

Aragorn turned to face them. "I have learned that in Rivendell it is customary for couples to go directly to their room after such an announcement" -Pippin and Merry winked- "but in this case, you may or may not. If you choose to do that, it is also customary to return in a half-hour."

"To keep with the customs here, we will go," Luna decided. She and Legolas stood, and she took his arm. They made their way to the door and disappeared around the corner.

Frodo turned to Aragorn. "You didn't mention the fact that it only became customary after your wedding!" he said.

"They looked like they wanted to go. They'll be back."

Legolas and Luna came into their room. They had been discussing where they would go after Rivendell, then decided that they would travel to the Sea that Legolas loved.

They sat down on the floor. Luna put her head on Legolas' shoulder and Legolas embraced her. They sat like that and looked out of one of the numerous windows at the night sky. They had started to doze off when a knock sounded at the door and Frodo came in covering his eyes, just in case.

"Aragorn sent me, he said you were to return. I'll wait outside..."

Legolas and Luna got up and stretched. Legolas called, "Frodo, uncover your eyes. It's all right."

Arm in arm, with Frodo beside them, they made their way back down to the party. "You know," started Frodo, "I've thought up an ending for your book. 'And they lived happily ever after, traveling all around Middle-earth'." He opened the door and Aragorn called him.

Frodo's ending came true. Although they never made it to the Shire on that trip as they had planned, they frequently traveled there on subsequent trips. And they lived happily ever after, traveling all around Middle-earth.


End file.
